Intent to Use
by Le-chan1
Summary: DarkxDaisuke Oneshot Dark gives Daisuke information on how to get the Thief's attention, and Quite possibly a kiss as well.


A.N. So, this idea came from the oh, so, frequent bathroom inspirations, as I was preparing for my bath and making faces in the mirror. I hope you all enjoy it; I might make a lemon for and Mediaminor, but who knows. And I will be following the manga (which is still incomplete so Dark hasn't left yet.) And I know Dark's Familiar is called With, but in the Japanese Version its ounds more like Wiz, and its less confusing to read that so, the rabbit's name is Wiz, okay? Okay.

**Disclaimer: … if I say I own it, would I really get sued? O.o … well I only have $100 to my name so I guess I'll play safe and say, "No, I don't own it," but I think Yukiru Sugisaki can't finish D.N. Angel because she realized just how Yaoi the story was becoming. Grin **

Things to know:

_Blah, blah, blah_ Are internal thoughts not shared between Dark and Daisuke.

_Blah, blah, blah _Are shared thoughts and communication.

Intent to Use 

"Don't stick that out, unless you intend to use it."

"What did you jut say, you pervert?!" Riku yelled, her cheeks a lovely red color, whether from rage or shocked embarrassment from Dark's comment, no one could be sure, least of all, Daisuke.

"You heard me," Dark egged the girl on, sounding very malicious, leaving Daisuke to ponder over just when it was that Dark stopped going "ga-ga" and mushy around the older Harada twin.

_Dark… _Daisuke whined internally, _please, I want to go home._ Dark didn't respond not that Daisuke actually expected him to. _At least he's being consistent… he still tunes out all else except Riku when talking to her…_ Daisuke thought to himself as the bickering continued.

He wished that Dark was still affected by Riku, if only so he could reassume possession of his body and escape to his room, but like his luck that had brought Riku to the site they'd been assigned to rob, it seemed a useless effort.

Riku growled in her throat, and Daisuke whimpered sedately from inside, watching the growing argument through his other-half's eyes. _Now al we need is for Hiwatari-kun to show up and have Krad break free… _ Daisuke almost immediately checked the magic auras around them just in case. With his shitty luck, it would happen.

Riku's brow scrunched up, a tell-tale sign that she was about to commit the same act that had started this little argument, and from Dark's current frame of mind, Daisuke was certain he'd make Riku regret it.

"I wouldn't do that." Dark warned, but Riku seemed not to care.

_Dark, please, just forget it! We need to get the painting back—_

Too late.

Riku's pink, little tongue darted out in Dark's direction, as her eyes clenched shut. Daisuke groaned in his mind, smacking his soul-hand to his forehead with a grumble. _She just had to do it, didn't she?_

"Unnnn!" She vocalized, just to be certain Dark knew that she was insulting him.

Being the soul of an art piece, and being—quite possibly—two-hundred-years-old, should have made Dark more mature, but like all things concerning Dark, it wasn't true.

He raised an elegant eyebrow at the short-haired girl, before reaching out an arm, and securing her to him in a semi hug, his other hand coming to cup her cheek. Daisuke was left speechless, his jaw halfway to his feet with shocked jealousy.

"I told you…" He drawled, his voice deep and husky in his lower registers, it made Daisuke twitch slightly. Riku blinked, flushing pink again, though her face looked some-where between pissed off, and terrified.

_For her virtue most likely…_ Daisuke's thought ended as Dark swooped down and sealed his lips to Riku's.

Her gasp of surprise gave the perverted thief access to her mouth, and tongue, where he proceeded to "show her how to use it." Daisuke wanted to curl into a ball somewhere and die.

Her muffled cry of disgust was muted, and Dark slowly, and deeply kissed her, making sure to violate every tooth. As the kiss lingered, and Riku's kicking feet left bruises along their shins, Daisuke became increasingly annoyed.

_Okay, Dark, you made your point! Let her go, now!_

When that didn't seem to faze him, Daisuke forced his way up into the consciousness and mentally punched Dark. _Knock it off, Nimpho!_

The kiss broke off cleanly, with Dark still in control. Whether Riku noticed his wince or not, Daisuke didn't care much, just glad that Dark had released her lips and was now a good two feet from her, floating in the air.

Riku looked murderous.

"… not to stick that out, unless you intend to _use _it."

Riku did something then, that neither had ever expected her to do, she turned and flipped him off.

Both did a double take at the proud digit aimed their way, as a teary-eyed, madder-than-hell, fifteen-year-old stood on the roof of the school building. "You're a sick, perverted, _thief_!" She spat, and even Daisuke recoiled at the insult. "… and you don't deserve him." Riku turned and left them then, disappearing behind the stairway door and into the building, leaving a very confused Dark, and a blushing, and grateful Daisuke (who couldn't help but wonder just how the hell she'd gotten into the school in the first place).

… _Riku. You came out here for… thank you._

_What the hell was she talking about?_ Dark thought to him angrily, and Daisuke shrugged, choosing to play innocent. It was much safer that way, and kept certain split identities from prying into personal matters. _I thought the commander had the hots for you._

_Shut up!_ Daisuke squawked predictably, and Dark let out a low chuckle as he took to the air, taking the quick route home. Hiwatari hadn't even shown up, neither had the cops for that matter, perhaps some artwork done by a student years ago mattered little to the masses.

The flight home was silent, until the rooftop came into view, and Daisuke decided it was time to reprimand Dark. _You know Dark, just because Riku isn't my girlfriend anymore, and neither Harada twin is my "Sacred Maiden" now, doesn't mean you can go around molesting them for sport._ Daisuke admonished, as Wiz took them just a bit higher into the air, before gently resting on his window sill.

Black feathers molted back into the cute, strawberry-eating bunny, and hopped away into the shadowed room. It seemed everyone had gone to sleep, and for once, Daisuke was glad that no-one had bothered to stay up.

"Molesting? Dai-chan, you wound me." Dark dramatized.

_Stop calling me that, my mother's the only one who— _

"What are you saying, _Dai-chan_, Daiki calles you that as well." Dark continued, again using the baby name his family had yet to break themselves from. Dark seemed to find this unendingly humorous, and had picked it up when Daisuke's stopped reacting to his "Riku" comments. Daisuke wasn't sure if he liked it or hated it.

_Stupid pervert._

"Hey, I'm not a pervert!" Dark defended, turning to the mirror to glare at Daisuke.

_Really? Than what was all that "Don't stick that out, unless you intend to use it," crap?_

Dark seemed to simmer, growing tired of Daisuke's infuriating comments. "I'll have you know, I only said that because it pisses me off when people do that!"

Daisuke blinked, somewhat taken aback. _Say what?_

Dark pouted cutely a moment before stripping down to his boxers and flopping on to Daisuke's bed, arms crossed behind his head. "… I just don't like it. It's annoying, and stupid. How is that supposed to insult me? It only makes he other look stupid."

Daisuke couldn't help the smile that rose to his face, or the chuckle that escaped him at Dark's confession. Somehow he'd expected something more extravagant, like: "The tongue is a very sexy muscle," or "My first tamer never let me take control and made faces at me through the mirror," but he hadn't quite expected that.

"Hey, stop laughing at me!"

Dark hated to be mocked.

Daisuke tried to choke back his mirth, but failed the first few times. _Sorry Dark, I just never thought of it like that._

"Yeah, whatever." Dark grunted, still a little on edge, and Daisuke stayed silent, allowing Dark to sink into his bed. Dark got to experience so little outside of thieving, that Daisuke made it a point to let Dark stay in control for a while each day, just to enjoy the mundane.

The silence stretched on as Dark relaxed in his bed. Wiz jumped up to join him, and Dark cuddled the little familiar close for a while, petting his soft fur in casual routine, before relinquishing control.

The weight of his body surprised Daisuke a little, and he just lay there staring up at his ceiling. _Still adjusting? Dai-chan, that's just pathetic…_ Dark teased, and Daisuke grunted in response as the predicted comment followed swiftly after. _With no sacred maiden… tell me Dai-chan, do you have a secret infatuation for the commander? Have you swapped sides?_

For a moment, Daisuke pondered his response. Should he pretend to be insulted? Should he come clean? _Telling Riku had been easy… and she accepted it rather quickly, but Dark…_ Daisuke thought, shielding his internal monologue from Dark. _I'm not sure what that would do… if only there was a way to…_

Like that silly light bulb depicted in early childhood cartoons it came to him, and with a blush, Daisuke rolled up from the bed, dislodging a snoozing Wiz with a squeal of protest.

_No come back? Daisuke, I'm shocked! How long has this been going on?_ Dark continued dramatically as Daisuke approached the mirror.

Dark had his eyes closed, and as usual, was naked behind the glass. His arms were bent up in a hopeless gesture, his head shaking from side to side. For a moment, his determination faltered, then returned with the memory of Dark's earlier kiss.

Jealousy hatched many a great plans, this one included.

"Dark." Daisuke called, and was pleased when the black-winged angel looked up at him, violet eyes meeting his own steadily.

"Yes, Dai-chan?" Dark cooed, annoyingly. Daisuke just smirked at that arrogant expression, knowing that Dark thought he'd won this little tryst, and planted his hands on either side of the mirror, leaning in closely to the mirror, so close his breath nearly fogged the surface as he breathed…

And stuck out his tongue.

A.N. I debated whether to add in, "And he hoped Dark would make him use it," but it seemed to kill the mood I was aiming for, so, oh well. Did you like it? Hate it? Was everyone in character (I mean if Riku and Daisuke broke up and Daisuke had already admitted to loving Dark and had told Riku, and Dark had—for the most part—gotten over Riku, are they in character)?

**Please review and let me know. - Thanks!**


End file.
